


Isn't it obvious?

by baalsdungeon, Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: After asking his long-time crush out on a dance Hakuryuu finally seems to get what he wants...right? Alibaba isn't so sure about it.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Ren Hakuryuu & Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Isn't it obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the best collab-partner //>u

"You really want to go with me?" Morgiana asked, eyes wide from his question.

"Yes, I do. I've had a crush on you for awhile, Morgiana. Please go to the dance with me," Hakuryuu said. Morgiana stared at him incredulously.

"Uh. Sure." She smiled warmly, then. Hakuryuu couldn't help but match it. Now that he had succeeded in asking out his longtime crush, he needed to tell someone — and he knew exactly who. After giving Morgiana a farewell, he was off and away to find Judar.

\----

Hakuryuu met with him on their usual spot in front of the building, the other leaning on a wall eating a cereal bar, one hand in his pocket. He was probably waiting for a few minutes now, but didn’t seem bothered. They had known each other since their childhood, because Judar was friends with his cousins, and since the other didn’t like his own home, he spent most of his time with Hakuryuu’s family. He was loud and messy, which was probably why Kouha befriended him in the first place, but even Koumei and Kouen, who cherished peace and quietness treated him almost like a brother after some time. 

And because Hakuryuu had been a quiet and shy boy, he got bullied in his first years of school. He had been crying a lot, which only made it worse. Judar never picked on him for it, whenever they would meet he would enthusiastically invite the other to play with them, and even hit one of Hakuryuu’s classmates after he saw them laughing at him. Of course he had been forbidden to visit the Ren family for that, but eventually he showed up like nothing happened, and ever since he and Hakuryuu were close friends. Judar was especially proud about that, since Hakuryuu had refused to spend time with him at first, and he and Kouha made a silly club, waiting outside of Hakuryuu's school to protect him on his way home.

It didnt change much over the years, Hakuryuu made a lot of new friends along the way, but even when they didnt get along with Judar, they remained close.  


"What did she say?" Judar asked, turning to him. His shirt was wildly out of place, and Hakuryuu always pointed out how he could get away with looking put together while not caring for his attire at all.

"She'll go with me."

Judar made a vague expression, then grinned, ruffling Hakuryuu's hair. "Of course she did, you're handsome as fuck!"

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Who are _you_ gonna ask? The dance is next week."

"Hmm, I'm not going. These events are shitty and boring, and the girls are annoying me with pretending something so silly is important. I mean for you, it probably is, are you going to turn her into a vampire?~"

Judar was laughing again, making his friend blush in embarrassment.

"Stop it, it wasn't mine!"

"Yeah, as if! Don't worry, I won't tell Kouha that you're hiding Twilight DVDs in your room."

"I told you, it's Kougyoku's- hey! What if you ask her and you two go as friends? You don't need to have an actual date," Hakuryuu suggested, even when he knew the answer beforehand.

Judar folded his arms, ready to leave. "Like hell I'm gonna ask the old hag to this just because of pity or some shit. Besides, I can't do that stuff."

"Stuff? You mean dancing?" Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow, but it wasn’t unusual for Judar to hide his insecurities. Well, if that’s the reason he didn’t want go...“I’ll teach you.”

This earnt Hakuryuu a laugh, a sincere one. “If you insist, but I’m still not gonna take your cousin to have a pity party because she can’t find a man.”  
If only the other would get a penny every time he rolled his eyes at Judar sometimes.

\----

For someone who hated those events, Judar looked overly cheerful and excited when he arrived at the empty gym, a ghetto blaster in hand. “For the mood,” he explained, as if this monster of a music player was the most romantic piano player ever. But that was Judar, just how he was. “Imagine someone walking in on us dancing awkwardly as fuck in silence, how gay is that?!”

“Yes, piano music is making it all better,” Hakuryuu stated, but still setting it up. Nobody would come here, on a friday afternoon, but if it happened there _would_ be quite the gossip. 

Well, they had no choice, both of them had different roommates, and one of them was Kouha, who would film the scene and show at the next Ren christmas party and make stupid jokes like if they’re already preparing for their wedding or something. He really didn’t want that.

“Alright, come here,” Hakuryuu instructed, getting into position. “You just follow my lead and mimic what I’m doing, so-.” He hesitated, then carefully put his hand on Judar’s hip, nodding for him to do the same.  
Surprisingly, there was no stupid joke this time, and Hakuryuu felt strange to be this close now. He tried concentrating on the steps, and since Morgiana couldn’t dance as well, he’d have to teach her later too.

Judar furrowed his eyebrows, watching his steps. These things were hard for him, Hakuryuu knew that, so he didn’t comment on his obvious mistakes.  
Soon after, Judar accidentally stepped on his feet. “Fuck, sorry. I- Listen, this is ridiculous, I can’t do this shit. Why did I agree to go?”

“How about you just dance, nobody cares if you do everything right. Such events are about the excitement to go with someone you like, getting ready and preparing to awe them and be close to another. It’s not a dance school.” 

Judar was laughing again. “Tell that to Morgana and her two left feet, at least I look hot, so it really doesn’t matter with me.”

“Morgiana.” 

“Whatever, let’s go back to practice.” Taking Hakuryuu’s hand again, Judar swooned them both over the floor, not following any guide at all. It must have looked really stupid from outside, and Hakuryuu could barely keep up with the out-of-place fast movements, but he knew Judar was probably over exaggeration to mock him for his ‘Just have fun’ speech. 

It was so silly, but Hakuryuu found himself grinning along with Judar as they went on, even when that would completely erase their intent of practicing correct dancing. 

After a few minutes, both of them stopped, catching their breaths. Being with Judar really was fun. They were still laughing, especially Judar, because Hakuryuu’s bun fell open without him noticing, and his hair was a mess now. 

“You’re so stupid,” Hakuryuu commented, putting it back together. 

“Like that would stop me. Good luck with Morona tomorrow, I’m still not going to that stupid thing. Just wanted to see you make a fool of yourself.” Judar dodged a shoe flying his direction, Hakuryuu always did that when he had been lurked into such things.

“It’s Morgiana.”

“Whatever.”

\----

Judar was strange. He said he hated this event, the prom and everything, yet every time Hakuryuu passed the hall, Judar was there watching the others practice. He was watching their steps, like he had done the day before in the few minutes they had seriously attempted at following the protocol. 

Maybe he was thinking of going but didn’t know if he should? Or was he afraid of being laughed at when he made mistakes? But Judar had never cared about others’ opinions on that matter. 

Only when his siblings or cousins would comment on something, he would subtly change it. Maybe it was that he was close to them, Hakuryuu figured. 

It irritated him that for the first time in forever, he couldn’t see through Judar’s intentions. What he said didn’t match his actions, and normally he and Judar could almost sense what the other was up to. 

Maybe something changed, he didn’t know what to do but to ask someone else.

\--------

Alibaba hummed as he got into his tuxedo to try it out. Hakuryuu approached him when he was turning in the mirror.

"Alibaba, do you know what's wrong with Judar? He's been mopey and says he doesn't want to go to prom, but he's been watching everyone prepare and clearly does. I just don't understand him sometimes."

Alibaba stared for a moment in shock before shaking out of his reverie.

"Well, maybe it's because he wanted to ask someone, but that person was already taken," Alibaba said. "It's the same for me, too."

"For you, huh? I wonder who he wanted to ask," Hakuryuu said, much to the internal screaming of Alibaba.

"Hey, Hakuryuu. Why did you ask Morgiana?" Alibaba asked suddenly.

"Huh? Well, because she's strong and beautiful," Hakuryuu replied.

"Those aren't really good reasons. Are you sure there was no one else you wanted to go with?"

"Of course I am. I've had a crush on her for years. Alibaba. Was she the one you wanted to ask to go?"

He's too sharp, Alibaba decided. But he's dumb, too.

"Nah, I had other plans in mind." As backup, but Hakuryuu didn't need to know.

"That's good. I'll see you there."

\----

Morgiana had agreed to a practice lesson like Judar did, and to Hakuryuu’s surprise he wasn’t as thrilled and nervous as he had guessed before being alone with his long-time crush for the first time, the two of them almost having a date. It was weird, he had been waiting so long for this, but it felt like he would meet with Kougyoku to go shopping, or study with Alibaba. He just couldn’t feel as excited as he imagined himself to be. 

When she arrived some other people were around to watch on the sides, and some others were dancing as well. It was pretty nice to have a place to meet now besides dorm rooms and the cafeteria, and besides the ones seriously practicing there were people just fooling around. Like Judar and Hakuryuu had done. Speaking of which, he wasn’t around much these days. If Alibaba was right, and Judar had an unrequited crush, it was possible he would shut himself in somewhere, it was what he would do. 

For some strange reason this bothered Hakuryuu. For one, Judar had absolutely told him nothing about liking anyone. Not once. 

And why did Alibaba know, but he didn’t? Judar was forced to spend lots of time with Alibaba recently, and he was often around when Hakuryuu met with his best friend. Maybe they’d become friends of some sort, at least to the point where Judar liked Alibaba but would still deny it, pretending to be annoyed all the time. 

Hakuryuu wondered why he was thinking so much about it? Wasn’t he finally with the one he liked?

“Are you alright?” Morgiana asked, ready to start. She looked beautiful, her hair pulled back like she sometimes did at gym class. _No wonder Alibaba likes her_ , Hakuryuu thought, taken aback the thought. The other had denied wanting to ask her but…

As expected, Alibaba was near the hall, trying to pretend reading a book but failing miserably at it. How long had he been liking her? Maybe he didn’t say anything because he knew about Hakuryuu’s crush on her, or he was simply too shy to approach. Morgiana was part of their friend group, but she didn’t talk that much with Alibaba when they were alone. Now that he thought about it, it had been pretty obvious. Maybe it was the same for Judar, maybe he also liked her- 

No. They’d never talked about it, but the way Judar talked about women being boring and a pain to be around Hakuryuu had always known he was into men, or not into romance at all. If that was true, no wonder Judar wouldn’t ask anyone out, the gossip would be bad. 

Maybe he needed to ask what was the true reason later, he needed to know. 

It was a nice hour, Morgiana was clumsy with her steps just as Judar predicted, and she apologized a dozen times, but it got better with time. Hakuryuu could still see Alibaba in the corner, and he felt bad for being the one asking his crush out. If only he had said anything-

“Do you like me?” Hakuryuu asked, out of nowhere. 

Morgiana looked up in surprise, then stepped back a little. “Well I- I know you like me, and I want to dance with you but.”

“There’s someone else, right?” Maybe he had known for some time now, and it didn’t hurt as much as he thought. It was strange. Morgiana nodded, blushing.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to make you happy and he wouldn’t ask me so I accepted.” She looked sad, and Hakuryuu kind of felt relieved that Alibaba might really have a chance with her, even when he himself didn’t. 

“I’m sure next time he will.” 

“You’re not mad at me?”

“I’m not. If you want, let’s go to the dance as friends, are you ok with that?” Morgiana nodded.

\----

Hakuryuu entered the apartment without knocking. He knew Judar was there, they had been arranged to meet two hours before, and the other hadn’t shown up. It wasn’t like him to ditch a meeting, and Hakuryuu had become quite worried, calling Kouha if things were fine. 

Instead of any emergency however, he found Judar sitting on his bed, in those ugly otter-pyjamas, to where the other always made bad jokes like “ugly like Joe Mama”. It was one of those cheap clothes you get someone for christmas that gets thrown away after dusting in a closet for weeks on end, but Judar loved it. 

“Hey,” he said lamely.

“Hey?! That's all? Where have you been, I waited for an hour!” Hakuryuu was quite upset, and he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why Judar was behaving so strange, why he wanted to go to the prom he said he hated, why Alibaba was in love with his crush and Hakuryuu was strangely okay with her not returning his own feelings. He didn’t know about a lot of things, but Judar would never, never let him stand there waiting and not excuse himself. What was going on?

“How were things with Morgiana?” Judar asked instead, not turning his eyes from the TV.

“It’s Morgia- oh. You did it right.” Hakuryuu was still angry, but he wanted to ask about his suspicion, so yelling wasn’t the best idea. “She turned me down,” he admitted, letting his bag fall to the ground. 

“Sorry to hear that.” Judar didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Did you know Alibaba had a crush on her?” 

Judar laughed, now facing him. “Of course! It was shit obvious! Did you see how he was gawking at her all the time but he can’t get his mouth open, pathetic!” 

“He said you liked someone as well,” Hakuryuu said, trying to glimpse at Judars reaction. The other didn’t say anything. So it was true? “Why do you laugh at Alibaba but you also don’t say anything? I know you don’t like women, you shouldn’t care what others say-”

“Hey! I said I don’t fucking care about those asses, don’t compare me to Dumbaba! What if I liked someone, it doesn’t matter to you!” Judar was angry, glaring at him.

He did that quite a lot with a lot of people, but he had never done it to Hakuryuu. 

“So I’m not your friend anymore? You don’t tell me things like this, you ditch me for watching TV and it’s not my place to encourage you to ask someone out!?” For someone who didn’t feel much pain over the earlier rejection by Moriana this hurt. A lot. “I’m sorry I can’t read your thoughts Judar!” He stormed out of the room with rage, passing a confused Kouha, trying to calm down. 

Instead he felt tears coming, trying to find a place nobody would see him crying. For the first time since forever Judar was the one causing him to cry, and not cheer him up when he did. He didn’t know what was happening. 

\-----

Hakuryuu stormed away. What the hell!? Judar didn't want to tell him things, fine! He sure didn't need that jerk in his life. So what if he was always smiling and trying to cheer Hakuryuu up at the drop of a hat? So what if he always had something to say to Hakuryuu, always met up with him, was his first friend…?

Oh, god. Hakuryuu needed to apologize. He… He needed to get to safety. That led him to his room, where he yelled silently at Judar in his head.

"Obviously I want you to go to prom and have a great time. Why can't you see that I care because...!" Because why?

Without a second thought, Hakuryuu had his phone out to text Alibaba. What could he say, though? What was there to say?

In the end, he had said nothing, not to Alibaba, not to Judar. Any time he saw his ex-friend, they avoided each other, and it hurt. Hakuryuu sighed as he met up with Alibaba outside on the curb.

"Ready?" Alibaba asked.

"Yep, I'm ready," Hakuryuu said. He slid into the car and bounced his leg.

"Hey, Alibaba," I really like Judar. "Do you think Judar likes me?"

Alibaba hit the brakes suddenly and laughed as they all flew forward. "You're seriously asking that? Dude, it's so obvious he does! I thought you knew. You were so close, everyone thought you were dating."

"D-Dating!?"

"Yeah." Alibaba kept driving, trying to stay steady on the road.

"Hey, pull the car over here," Hakuryuu said, blinking.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's obvious you want to dance with Morgiana, and I have somewhere I need to be right now."

Alibaba complied and pulled over.

\----

Hakuryuu found himself walking faster the nearer he got to Judar’s place even when he was as nervous as he thought he would have been when he met with Morgiana. Maybe he had liked him way longer than he realized, and now that he thought about at, it _had_ been kind of obvious, no wonder that Kouha made stupid and immature wedding jokes about them or why Alibaba asked if there wasn’t someone else he wanted to ask. 

Did they realize Hakuryuu liked Judar before he knew it himself?

It was just natural to be with him, to have fun and laugh. If that’s what love it, then yes, they would be right. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Judar, no matter what. 

Right at the door he hesitated, then laughed at the thought of him suddenly being in Alibaba’s position. He finally knocked, and Judar opened, his hair a mess - a rare sight - already in his sleeping clothes. 

“Did you plan on sleeping through the night?” Hakuryuu asked, stepping inside, just as Judar blinked in confusion. “You want to keep me waiting again?”

Judar sighed. “The fuck are you talking about? You’re supposed to be elsewhere, we can talk later about-”

“I’m supposed to be exactly here, Judar. But really, is Alibaba smarter than the both of us?” Hakuryuu leaned on the hallway wall, smirking slightly. 

“Of course he isn’t! He’s the biggest idiot, what’s wrong with you?”  
“Is he? Then it was so obvious that you liked me and that I was in love with you? How could he know but not me or you?” It was a serious question, or maybe Judar knew but waited for Hakuryuu to realize it. It didn’t matter, he knew now.

“What the- you’re what?” Judar’s eyes went wide, he was quite surprised at the sudden confession. “But what about-”

“Forget that. Will you dance with me?” Hakuryuu tried to stay calm, but he was quite nervous about the whole situation. He could still get rejected, and this time it would really hurt.

After a moment Judar laughed, holding his stomach. “Listen Ryuu, I don’t know what you’ve read in your cheesy twilight novels-”

“I don’t have any!”

“but you can’t show up in a shit-expensive suit to someone wearing ugly animal pants and expect a dance.”

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, again. “Why not? It’s romantic.”

“That’s what a vampire would say.”

“Shut up and come here, Judar. I can’t believe you were too shy to confess to me.” Hakuryuu smiled as he obliged, they stood awkwardly at first, and Judar was right, without music it really was ‘fucking gay’ but that was probably the best part. “I’m glad you finally admitted it now.”

“Huh, I didn’t.”

“You said the pants were ugly.”

“They always were, Hakuryuu. I just fucking love them.” Finally, he leaned in for a kiss, breaking their silent dancing. When they seperated, another started. “I can’t believe Kouha had been right about us all this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So....sequel?


End file.
